Skool Luv Affair
by bwijei
Summary: Why am I in love alone? Why am I hurting alone? Why can't I leave you? How can someone who has hurt me so many times before still be on my mind? Why is it you? - It's bangtan fanfiction! Hoseok Taehyung Yoongi / Suga Jimin Jungkook Seokjin / Jin Namjoon / Rapmonster. Pair : vhope, yoonmin, jikook. TWOSHOT! RxR no siders.
1. One Sides Love

**Title : Skool Luv Affair**

 **Author : Kwon Chanmi**

 **Casts : Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hai gue kambek ._. Uda lama gue ga ngelanjutin ff, kenapa? Sibuk seriusan apalagi ntar lagi mau masuk sekolah lagi. Siap siap hiatus, nah sekarang karena gue takut bikin cerita berchapter terus ngegantung karena gue sibuk, akhirnya gue jadiin ini cerita sebagai twoshot. Note aja buat yang baca, kalo yang otaku pasti tau pas ntar part nya Yoonminkook mirip sama anime apa. Karena part mereka bertiga gue terinspirasi sama anime School Days. Oke sip happy reading~!

.

* * *

.

 _Sometimes I feel so dumb thinking about you all the time, when I know you're not thinking about me at all. I feel like.. Why am I in love alone? Why am I hurting alone? Why can't I leave you? How can someone who has hurt me so many times before still be on my mind? Why is it you?_

 _Maybe I won't say, but I feel._

 _Maybe I don't cry, but it hurts._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Pasangan kekasih terbentuk karena adanya kasih sayang antara satu individu dengan satunya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika pasangan kekasih terbentuk karena keisengan seorang individu untuk memanfaatkan dan mempermainkan perasaan satu individu lain? Bukankah ini yang namanya one sides love?

Inilah yang terjadi antara Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk termenung didalam kelasnya, Ia memainkan jarinya dan mengentuk-ngentuk jarinya diatas bekal yang telah Ia genggam. Itu bekal yang Ia buatkan untuk kekasihnya, Jung Hoseok yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. (Taehyung kelas 1 dan Hoseok kelas 2 SMA)

Sesekali Taehyung membenarkan posisi kacamata super besarnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia menunggu Hoseok, menunggu kekasihnya datang kekelasnya walaupun Taehyung sudah tau bahwa itu suatu hal yang tidaklah mungkin Hoseok lakukan. Lalu mengapa mereka bisa menjalin suatu hubungan?

Seseorang berbahu lebar datang menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya, lelaki itu 2 tingkat diatasnya. Taehyung menoleh secara perlahan kearah lelaki itu, lelaki bernametag Kim Seokjin kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap surai rambut Taehyung. "Tidak makan hm?" Tanya Seokjin –atau lebih akrab dipanggil Jin– dengan penuh perhatian.

Taehyung kembali menunduk, seseorang yang datang bukanlah seseorang yang diharapkan oleh Taehyung.

"Kenapa tak menjawab?" Jin kembali mengamati bocah culun disampingnya, "Ngg, apakah bekal itu untuk Hoseok?" tanya Jin dengan memelankan suaranya. Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jin pun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggapnya kekasih?!"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya kekasih. Kita.. kita.. kita memang berpacaran" jawab Taehyung pelan.

"Bagaimana kau masih tahan dengan lelaki brengsek itu kalau–"

"Berhenti mengatainya brengsek!" Bentak Taehyung pada Jin. Mata Taehyung sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Butuh waktu 14 tahun bagiku untuk belajar mencintai seseorang. Dan saat aku duduk dibangku SMP, aku sudah mulai mengagumi Hoseok. Ia tampan, dancer, bisa bermain gitar, semuanya terlihat perfect dimataku. Hingga semester satu kemarin Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku melalui pesan singkat" jelas Taehyung dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatnya menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih? Kau memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Kau cepat menyerap pelajaran bahkan sampai pelajaran yang belum pernah kau pelajari dibangku kelas 1. Ia memanfaatkanmu untuk mengerjakan prnya! Jika Ia benar-benar menyayangimu, untuk apa Ia menyuruhmu berdiri 5 meter lebih jauh dibelakangnya walaupun kalian sedang menuju tempat yang sama? Apakah itu yang namanya berkencan? Kalian lebih tampak seperti bayi yang berusaha menjauhi virus. Hoseok adalah bayinya dan kau adalah virusnya! Bahkan Ia lebih terkesan romantis dan pervert jika bersama gadis gadis yang sering Ia godai tiap harinya"

Tak lama setelah Jin mengatakan hal itu, Hoseok lewat sekilas didepan pintu kelas Taehyung dengan merangkul seorang gadis kelas 3. Taehyung dan Jin melihatnya.

"Hoseokie apakah kau tidak ingin mengunjungi kelas pacarmu?" tanya gadis itu yang didengar oleh Taehyung. "Apakah kau tidak ingin kutraktir?" tanya Hoseok balik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau. Sangat mau, hanya saja bagaimana jika pacarmu cemburu padaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Jika Ia berani menyakitimu, akan kubuatnya menyesal"

 _Deg._

Taehyung merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam didalam hatinya. Ia terdiam, tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat tingkah Taehyung, Jin menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pipi Taehyung.

Dan siapa pikir Hoseok tak melihatnya?

Taehyung terkejut dengan perlakuan kurangajar Jin. Ia memasang ekspresi blank. Jin pun beranjak dari bangku yang Ia duduki tadi. "Jika kau sudah muak dengan bajingan itu, ingatlah jika masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan akulah orangnya" Jin pun berjalan mengeluari kelas Taehyung dan kembali kekelasnya.

Didepan kelas Taehyung, ada Hoseok dengan wajah masamnya, Ia meninggalkan gadis itu dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Di sisi Taehyung, Taehyung baru saja mendapatkan sms dan itu dari Hoseok.

 _Sender : Hobi-hyung_

 _Sepulang sekolah, temui aku didalam perpustakaan. Aku yakin disana takkan ada yang memergoki kita berdua. Jika kau pulang duluan, kita putus._

Taehyung tersenyum, tak memedulikan ancaman dibaris akhir pesan itu. Setidaknya Hoseok sudah berani menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung senang karena itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini pelajaran bahasa inggris dikelas Hoseok. Hoseok bukanlah tipikal murid teladan seperti Taehyung, justru sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung. Hoseok adalah seorang playboy yang lebih memilih mendekati dan menggoda gadis gadis disekolahnya dibandingkan menyapa atau bahkan melihat keberadaan pacarnya. Selain itu, Hoseok adalah murid pemalas dan suka melarikan diri dari pelajaran, seperti saat ini.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim"

"Good morning class, please open your book, page 23" perintah guru bahasa Inggris mereka bernama Kim Namjoon.

Hoseok mengendap-endap keluar lewat pintu belakang, "Jung Hoseok!" bentak Mr. Kim tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Hoseok. Hoseok berhenti merangkak dan mengupat kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Berusaha kabur lagi huh?" Namjoon atau Mr. Kim, selaku guru bahasa inggris dan juga guru kesiswaan mencoba membaca riwayat pelanggaran yang telah Hoseok lakukan selama setahun ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang BK.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan, menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum remeh. "Oh ayolah apa pentingnya semua ini"

"Apa pentingnya semua ini? Jung Hoseok kau ini siswa yang semester lalu masuk 10 besar dan kau mengatakan seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon tak percaya.

"Memangnya dilihat dari bermacam-macam pelanggaranku, apakah kau yakin aku bisa masuk 10 besar tanpa bantuan si culun Taehyung itu?" tanya Hoseok santai tanpa takut terancam sedikitpun.

Namjoon tertegun, "Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Hoseok mengangguk, "Ia selalu bisa membuat pr ku mendapat nilai sempurna. Oleh karena itu aku memacarinya dan memanfaatkannya agar ibuku tidak kecewa terhadap nilaiku" jawab Hoseok dengan jujur.

Namjoon melamun sebentar, bisa-bisanya muridnya yang satu ini sejahat ini. Kemudian Namjoon teringat, "Ah, sepertinya hukuman skors terlalu berat bagimu. Aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan ibumu"

Hoseok mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Jadi aku bebas dari hukuman?" Tanyanya antusias. Namun Namjoon menggeleng, Ia tampak menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas kecil lalu memberikannya kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok membaca sesuatu yang berada dikertas itu. "Min Yoongi, sel nomor 13. Apa maksud semua ini?!" Tanya Hoseok kesal.

"Wawancarai dia, mengapa Ia dipenjara, apa motif kejahatannya dan kisah hidupnya. Jadikan itu sebuah makalah dan berikan padaku besok!" perintah Namjoon. Hoseok membelalakan matanya "BESOK?!"

"Jika kau tak mau mengerjakan hukumanmu tak apa. Akan kunyatakan kau tidak naik kelas sekarang"

"T-tidak! Aku akan mengumpulkannya besok!" Hoseok pun menyela omongan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya menampakan smirknya.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung merenung didalam perpustakaan, menunggu seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang, mereka tak pernah mengadakan kencan sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama bagi mereka walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 9 bulan dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta Taehyung bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia masih menggenggami bekal untuk Hoseok agar tetap hangat. Perpustakaan sudah sepi, dan Taehyung senang dengan suasana seperti ini karena jika sepi, Hoseok tak akan menjauhinya.

" _Semoga kencan pertama kami berjalan dengan baik. Dan aku mohon, semoga aku tidak hanya dianggap sebagai mesin pembuat prnya, Tuhan_ " ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Sampai didepan penjara yang dianggap paling menakutkan di Seoul, Hoseok terus mengingat nama narapidana itu dan nomer selnya.

Saat masuk kedalam lorong sepi, Hoseok bertemu dengan salah satu polisi yang sedang berjalan disana. "Aku butuh Min Yoongi dari sel 13 untuk diwawancarai"

Hoseok pun duduk disebuah ruangan hampa yang hanya berfasilitaskan 2 bangku saling berhadapan yang dibatasi oleh satu meja dan satu lampu penerangan. Ia sedikit takut karena ruang itu tampak asing.

Kemudian seseorang mengenakan baju khusus narapidana masuk dengan tangan terborgol kebelakang, wajahnya datar tak ada senyum yang menghiasi raut wajahnya. Kulit pucat dan tatapannya yang dingin seolah menjadi ancaman bagi Hoseok. Untung saja tangannya diborgol.

"Ngg.. Min Yoongi, right?" tanya Hoseok berusaha memastikan. Yoongi mengangguk dan duduk didepan Hoseok. "K-kau tak memiliki dendam padaku kan?" tanya Hoseok sedikit gemetar. Yoongi kemudian tersenyum remeh "Untuk apa aku dendam pada seorang bocah?"

Hoseok pun kembali lega, "Aku diminta guruku untuk mewawancaraimu secara detail. Termasuk kisah hidupmu"

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya, "Siapa nama gurumu itu?"

"Kim Namjoon" ucap Hoseok dengan sedikit keraguan karena jujur, terlalu sering dipanggil Mr. Kim membuat Hoseok hampir lupa nama asli guru bahasa inggrisnya itu.

Yoongi kali ini tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya.. smirk? "Tsk. Orang itu"

"Tunggu, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hoseok penasaran, "Tentu saja Ia temanku semasa SMA" jawab Yoongi yang disertai anggukan Hoseok. "Baiklah wawancarai aku"

Hoseok pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas folio besar dari tas selempangnya, dan juga satu bolpoin. "Umm.. Baiklah, untuk ukuran narapidana.. pasti pertanyaannya tak jauh dari sebab kau dipenjara"

Hoseok mendehem sebentar lalu menatap Yoongi secara intens, "Baiklah, apa yang menyebabkan kau harus mendekam disini?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi terdiam, Ia menunduk.

"Sahabatku sangatlah rakus." Ucapnya pelan, "Eung, maaf?" Hoseok sedikit tidak paham tentang jawaban yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Sahabatku ingin mengambil pacarku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku ambil saja kepalanya!"

-TBC-

Hoy gue balik nih ditengah kesibukan gue sempetin bikin ff baru biar lu lu pada yang lagi liburan ga bosen/?

Gue uda bikin nih, kurang 1 chap lagi tamat. Baca tapi ga komen? siders lu tega dasar .g

Pokoknya rxr. NO SIDERS! gue need reviews buat penyemangat. Intinya reviews banyak gue lanjut


	2. Flashback and It's Changed Everything

Hai sorry apdet lama bhak :v kemaren ga sempet ngepost soalnya ada urusan keluarga. Oya sekedar info buat yang puasa pas Jikook 'anu' scene nya dilewati aja, walopun gue bikinnya ga full cuma permulaan mau anu doang tapi lewati aja gpp/?

Kemaren ada yang tanya juga katanya ga berchapter wks, nih gua jawab ceritanya maunya oneshot tapi terlalu panjang kalo oneshot.

Trus ada yang minta ff nya dipanjangin, nahloh beda dari rencana awal. Rencananya ini ff cuman twoshot, tapi gara-gara ada yang mau dipanjangin dan ada yg minta vhope scene sama vjin scene nya dibanyakin, okelah chapt3 gue buat sekuelnya. Dan gue janji last chapter nya ada di chapter 3 wks.

Udah ah bacotnya, happy reading~

.

* * *

Jung Hoseok, seorang lelaki playboy dan tak punya hati nurani ditugaskan guru bahasa inggrisnya untuk mewawancarai seorang narapidana dingin bernama Min Yoongi.

Apa yang membuat dirinya berubah setelah mewawancarai Min Yoongi?

"Sahabatku ingin mengambil pacarku,"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku ambil saja kepalanya!"

Mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, Hoseok menganga. "Woah ini keren, lanjutkan" Hoseok pun dengan antusias menuliskan apa yang Yoongi katakan. Kemudian Yoongi menceritakan semuanya ketika Ia masih berbahagia dengan pacarnya.

.

* * *

.

 **#FLASHBACK ON**

Valentine yang indah bagi Yoongi dan pacarnya, Jimin. Ini anniversary mereka yang ke 3 dan mereka merayakannya sambil berjalan-jalan disebuah taman bermain.

"Jiminie aku mau ini!" pinta seorang lelaki berkulit pucat sambil menunjuk boneka beruang disebuah wahana permainan. Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Yoongi, kemudian Jimin mengambil bola kecil yang terletak diatas meja.

"Jika kau berhasil menjatuhkan semua kalengnya, kau berhak membawa pulang boneka ini" ucap si penjaga wahana itu.

"Good luck!" Seru Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jimin. Dan..

 _Krangg!_

Semua kalengnya terjatuh, Jimin mendapatkan jackpot.

Akhirnya Yoongi mendapatkan boneka beruang yang Ia inginkan itu. Yoongi memeluknya dengan sangat senang, "Kau senang hm?" Tanya Jimin sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu, Yoongi mengangguk semangat "Hm ne terimakasih! Ini adalah kado anniversary terindah yang pernah kudapat!"

Jimin menahan tawanya, "Aigoo~ apakah kau tak punya dialog lain? Setiap kali kita merayakan anniv bahkan hanya monthsary, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa apapun yang kuberikan adalah kado terindah"

Yoongi diam sejenak, lalu Ia tampak berpikir "karena sekecil apapun sesuatu yang kau berikan padaku, kau memberikannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dan itulah yang kuinginkan!" Seru Yoongi lalu berlari kedalam mobil. Jimin hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh mengikuti langkah pacarnya yang semakin cepat.

.

* * *

.

Hari minggu, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan-jalan ke lotte world, yang membuat Jimin sedikit 'terganggu' adalah karena Yoongi kali ini membawa temannya, teman yang lebih muda 3tahun darinya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Eum.. hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Jimin sambil mengamati bocah yang dibawa Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum "Jeon Jungkook, kenalkan ini pacarku, Park Jimin"

Bocah bernama Jungkook tadi tersenyum riang kearah Jimin "Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook imnida. Aku sahabat Yoongi hyung"

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan lalu tersenyum, "Ne annyeong, Park Jimin imnida. Eum, kau tampak masih bocah? Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Jimin sambil mengamati Jungkook. Seperti ada perasaan tidak suka, atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook ini Ia anggap sebagai 'pengganggu' acara berkencannya dengan Yoongi.

"Kkk~ aku kelas 3 SMP" ucap Jungkook. "Oh begitukah?" tanya Jimin berpura-pura penasaran, menyadari kecanggungan antar sahabat dan pacarnya, Yoongi mengajak mereka untuk segera bermain.

Mereka pun bermain apa saja yang ada, saat bermain mengambil boneka, Jimin terus saja gagal sedangkan Jungkook terus saja dapat, membuat Jimin kesal namun merasakan keseruan. Ternyata Jungkook tidak seburuk yang Ia kira. Dan Yoongi senang akhirnya Jimin mau menerima Jungkook dengan baik.

Selesai bermain,

"Hahaha hyung kau benar-benar payah" ejek Jungkook sambil terus tertawa, Jungkook memegangi perutnya karena sedikit lelah tertawa. Namun Jimin mendekati Jungkook dan mencubit perutnya, "Hey tadi hanyalah permulaan. Kau belum tau keahlianku dalam melempar bola"

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya kkk~" Jungkook pun berlari menghindari Jimin, "Aish kau ini" Jimin pun mengejar Jungkook menuju mobil.

"Aku senang akhirnya mereka akrab walau baru sekali bertemu" ucap Yoongi yg ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Jimin dan Yoongi pun mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, saat mobil Jimin berhenti didepan gerbang rumah Jungkook, Jungkook pun keluar dari mobil. "Nah terimakasih telah mengantarku" seru Jungkook sambil berlari masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya. Jimin masih mengamati rumah Jungkook, "Oh jadi ini rumahnya?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Hanya berbeda 2 gang dari rumahmu" ujar Jimin. Kemudian Jimin pun mengantar Yoongi pulang.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Yoongi, Jimin pun ikut keluar dari mobil, mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan didepan gerbang rumah Yoongi.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya, "Hey, terimakasih untuk hari ini" Jimin bergumam pelan yang didengar oleh Yoongi, Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu "Maafkan aku telah mengajak Jungkook, aku tau kau hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini berdua denganku, tapi-"

"Ssh," Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir kekasih gulanya itu. "Mengajak Jungkook tidak seburuk yang kukira. Lagipula kita semua senang hari ini" Jimin tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Yoongi dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir manis Yoongi, menciptakan ciuman lembut disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. 2 menit berlalu, Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Goodnight baby sugar, I love you" ucap Jimin sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu lalu berjalan kedalam mobil.

Setelah mobil Jimin pergi, Yoongi pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan pipi memanas dan memerah padam. Apa yang dilakukan Jimin benar-benar membuat pipinya merona. Jimin sudah sering mencium Yoongi, namun setiap Jimin mengatakan 'i love you' kepada Yoongi, selalu saja hawa panas berkumpul didua titik yaitu pipi kanan dan kiri Yoongi.

Yoongi sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari minggu yang indah, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan-jalan ditepi Sungai Han sambil memakan eskrim, mereka memandangi matahari senja berdua. Karena lelah terus berjalan, Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang ditepi Sungai Han.

Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin, "Aku sangat senang kalau kita berjalan-jalan seperti ini"

Jimin terkekeh, "Bukankah hampir setiap hari kita berjalan-jalan?" Yoongi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ungg entahlah aku sering merindukanmu akhir-akhir ini walaupun kita sering bertemu"

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tsk dasar. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong temanmu yang bernama Jungkook itu imut juga ya" Yoongi kemudian duduk tegap menghadap Jimin dengan mata yg memicing "Apakah dia lebih imut dariku?!" tanya Yoongi sedikit membentak. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan pacarnya, "kkk~ kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau meninggalkanku demi orang yang jauh lebih imut dariku" Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Yoongi pelan dan menatap Yoongi secara intens, "Oh ayolah aku sangat menyayangimu dan perasaanku belum berubah sedikitpun, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ujar Jimin yang dibalas senyuman kecil dari Yoongi.

Matahari mulai terbenam, Jimin perlahan menarik dagu Yoongi mendekat dan menciumnya bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, Yoongi lebih sering mengajak Jungkook bersamanya dan Jimin. Jimin dan Jungkook pun semakin akrab sehingga Jimin tak pernah keberatan kalau Yoongi mengajak bocah itu bersamanya.

Suatu malam, Jimin habis pulang dari latihan basket disekolahnya, tiba-tiba saat di persimpangan jalan, Ia melihat Jungkook duduk di trotoar sambil berkali-kali mengusap matanya. Tampaknya sehabis menangis, karena penasaran Jimin pun mengajak Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin sambil memperhatikan Jungkook, Jungkook terisak tertahan, Ia menarik baju Jimin dan memeluknya sangat erat membuat Jimin tertegun dengan tingkahnya. "A-aku takut" jawabnya sambil menahan isakannya.

Jimin mengusap surai rambut Jungkook, "Takut? Takut kenapa? Akan kuantar kau pulang"

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mau pulang" jerit Jungkook disela sela pelukannya dengan Jimin. "Ayahku.. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" lanjutnya, lalu Jimin terpikirkan sesuatu "Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau kerumah Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Ayahku pasti akan dengan mudah menemukanku disana"

Jimin pun menghela nafas, "Ikutlah pulang denganku" . Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Jimin untuk menyetir dengan santai.

Jungkook duduk disofa ruang tengah Jimin, Ia terus mengamati seisi ruangan itu dengan wajah polos. Matanya sembab akibat menangis dimobil tadi. Jimin pun datang dan meletakkan segelas susu coklat dimeja depan sofa lalu duduk sebelah Jungkook. "Jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya Jimin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya disofa empuk miliknya.

"Ayahku ingin menjualku" Jungkook berucap pelan, Jimin menoleh dengan santai kearah Jungkook, "Jadi karena itu kau takut pulang?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ayahku ingin menjualku ke seorang pengusaha dan memaksaku menikah dengannya. Padahal aku tak menyukainya" ujar Jungkook sambil terus menggigiti kuku tangannya. Ia tampak gelisah. Jimin pun menarik tangan Jungkook dan memeluknya untuk berusaha menenangkannya. "Katakan saja kau sudah menyukai orang lain" Jimin mencoba menyarankan. Namun Jungkook mengangguk, "Sudah. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukai orang lain"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "oh ya? Siapa?"

"Kau."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Heh? Yang benar saja"

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, dari awal kita bersaing mengambil boneka, aku sudah menyukaimu" ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap paha dalam Jimin, membuat sang pemilik terkejut. "Hentikan" Jimin memperingati Jungkook. "Kau menyukaiku juga kan? Terlihat dari sorot matamu saat melihatku"

"Bagaimana kau.. argh hentikanhh" Jimin memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang nikmat ketika Jungkook meremas milik Jimin yang masih terbalut dengan celana secara perlahan namun memabukkan. Jimin tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ia menyukai perlakuan Jungkook.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Jimin dan mulai mengocok pelan kejantanan Jimin, Jimin bersandar disofa dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan kepala yang mendongak keatas. Nafasnya memburu ketika Jungkook memainkan tangannya didalam celana Jimin. "Apakah Yoongi hyung pernah melakukan ini padamu?" Jungkook bertanya lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Jimin.

Mendengar nama Yoongi, Jimin ingat kalau Ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi, dengan cepat Jimin mengeluarkan tangan Jungkook dari celananya, "Tidak hentikan. Aku sudah memiliki Yoongi hyung" . Jungkook pun menghela nafas, "Beruntung Yoongi hyung memiliki dirimu"

Jungkook tiba-tiba duduk diatas paha Jimin dan menggesek gesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jimin membuat Jimin dengan reflek meremas pinggang Jungkook, "Ugh apa yang kau lakukannh?" tanya Jimin sambil berusaha menghentikan Jungkook, "Kau menyukaiku kanhh nggh" Jungkook dengan sengaja mendesah didepan Jimin, Jimin mengatur deru nafasnya "Baiklah baiklah! Aku menyukaimu, aku tau aku jahat tapi kau sangatlah imut. Sekarang kau puas?" namun Jungkook malah menggeleng sambil membentuk pout dibibirnya, Jimin bersumpah Ia tampak 10x lebih imut dari biasanya. "Aku ingin kau memasukiku" ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan polos. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa maumu sebenarnya?!'

Karena Jimin tak bisa menolak permintaan lelaki yang telah membuatnya menegang malam ini, Jimin pun mencium bibir Jungkook dan menjilati permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut kemudian melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jungkook sambil mengusap pipinya, "Jadilah milikku"

Jungkook mengangguk malu lalu diangkatnya badan ramping Jungkook kedalam kamar Jimin, dan kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

* * *

.

Sudah 14 hari Yoongi merasa bahwa Jimin menjauh darinya, pasalnya Yoongi selalu memulai percakapan duluan dan seringkali Jimin susah ditelpon. Ia mengaku sibuk sekolah. Dan Yoongi jarang bertemu dengan Jimin, Jimin sering membatalkan janji berkencan mereka karena urusan anehnya.

Karena muak menunggu, Yoongi pun berjalan-jalan disekitar Sungai Han. Yoongi ingat dulu Jimin pernah mengajaknya menonton sunset sambil membelikannya eskrim disini. Yoongi sangat merindukan Jimin sekarang. Dan hari ini? Yoongi menonton sunset sendirian tanpa berniat menelpon Jimin untuk menyusulnya karena Yoongi tau jawaban Jimin nanti adalah 'aku tak bisa aku sibuk maaf'. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menontonnya sendirian sekalian mengingat kembali kenangan kenangannya bersama Jimin untuk mengurangi rasa rindunya terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Ketika matahari mulai turun perlahan, Yoongi melihat dari kejauhan sepasang kekasih bersiap untuk berciuman, Yoongi tersenyum miris melihatnya, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia merindukan Jimin. Ia ingin melakukan itu dengan Jimin. Bahkan sekarang Ia membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua adalah Yoongi dan Jimin.

Tapi kenyataan pahitnya adalah, itu bukan Yoongi dan Jimin.

.

.

.

Melainkan Jungkook dan Jimin.

.

* * *

.

 **10 PM KST.**

Jimin baru saja pulang dari pesta pertunangan temannya, kegiatannya dengan Jungkook sudah selesai 4 jam yang lalu.

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gerbang rumahnya, Ia terkejut mengapa pintu rumahnya terbuka dan lampu depan dan belakangnya menyala. Padahal sehabis mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, Jimin belum menjamah rumahnya sama sekali.

Jimin pun masuk dengan hati-hati, Ia takut ada penculik atau perampok yang masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun setelah melihat sepatu Yoongi Ia kembali tenang, ternyata itu adalah Yoongi. Yoongi selalu tau letak kunci rumah Jimin ketika Jimin pergi. Jadi tidak aneh jika Jimin melihat Yoongi didalam rumahnya.

"Jiminie sudah pulang?" Tanya Yoongi dari dalam dapur. Jimin hanya berseru dari ruang tengah untuk membalasnya "Hm, kau mengagetkanku saja" seru Jimin.

Yoongi pun keluar dari dapur dengan baju berlumuran darah dan pisau daging yang meneteskan darah segar. Membuat Jimin seketika terkejut "A-apa yang sedang kau masak, sayang?"

Yoongi menampakan seringaiannya, "Hah? Sayang? Memangya kau masih menyayangiku? Bukankah kau menyayangi Jungkook?"

Jimin tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, darimana Ia tau kalau Jimin selama ini berselingkuh dengan Jungkook? Bahkan Jimin sudah seringkali melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jungkook padahal Ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin sambil berusaha memasang fake smile didepan Yoongi. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terus menatap Jimin seolah ingin membunuh Jimin. "Kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku demi Jungkook tapi apa? Bullshit"

Yoongi maju 3 langkah mendekati Jimin, Jimin masih terpaku melihat Yoongi dan tak ada niatan untuk kabur karna, hell. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan blank melihat kekasihnya bertingkah layaknya orang gila. "Dan kau pernah mengatakan bahwa Jungkook imut, hm aku penasaran apakah Ia masih imut jika sudah SEPERTI INI?!" Yoongi melempar kepala Jungkook kearah Jimin, Jimin tak mampu berteriak karena melihat bahwa Jungkook mati ditangan Yoongi, kepalanya Yoongi potong, matanya sudah Yoongi congkel dan pipinya sudah teriris tak karuan.

Padahal baru 4 jam yang lalu Jimin melihat Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengatakan i love you pada Jimin.

 _Prang!_

Yoongi melempar pisau daging itu sembarangan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Dan itu adalah pistol! Jimin membulatkan matanya melihat benda berbahaya ditangan Yoongi. "H-hyung letakkan benda itu dilantai! Kumohon jangan bunuh diri" ucap Jimin sangat panik. Namun Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kosong "Bunuh diri? Sebuah alasan konyol untuk mati. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Yoongi mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Jimin, Ia berjalan mendekati Jimin namun Jimin semakin memojok, "Hyung aku mencintaimu, tolong jangan bunuh aku. Kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal, kan?"

"Bullshit" Yoongi terus mendekati Jimin.

"Hyung, ingatkah kau ketika aku membunuh seekor cicak karena kau pingsan melihatnya? Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Tak biasanya aku sadis dengan hewan. Aku menyayangimu"

"Bullshit" Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin, kurang 5 langkah lagi Jimin sudah berada didepan Yoongi persis.

"Min Yoongi, ingatkah kau ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan boneka saat lempar bola kaleng? Kau tau aku hopeless. Aku takut jika kau kecewa saat aku tidak mendapatkannya. Tapi aku terus percaya bahwa aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu. Dan yap, aku berhasil kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terakhir, Yoongi berhenti, matanya berkaca-kaca mengingatnya. Saat Jimin berhenti menghubunginya dan mengaku sibuk dengan urusannya yang ternyata sedang selingkuh dengan Jungkook, Yoongi selalu memeluk boneka itu dan mengajaknya berbicara seolah Ia sedang bersama dengan Jimin.

Jimin lega ketika Yoongi berhenti, namun Jimin merasa sedang ditampar ketika melihat Yoongi menangis didepannya, kemudian Jimin berpikir dengan sehat lagi. Pacarnya sudah membunuh Jungkook, membunuh orang sama dengan bahwa Yoongi sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Yoongi menunduk, Ia berulangkali mengusap air matanya kasar kala mengingat kenangannya bersama Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Jimin menghianatinya semudah ini? Padahal Jimin tidak melupakan kenangan manis mereka.

Melihat Yoongi yang masih lengah, Jimin melihat ada pisau daging bekas Yoongi untuk menghabisi Jungkook didepan kaki Jimin, dengan perlahan Jimin mengambil pisau daging itu untuk Ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Jimin kemudian berpikir sejenak, hatinya sakit ketika Ia memikirkan ini. Tapi mau tidak mau Ia harus melakukannya karena jika tidak, Ia bisa mati.

"Min Yoongi-ya" Jimin memanggil nama Yoongi , dan ketika Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin...

" _I love you, baby sugar"_

 _Jleb!_

 _Dar!_

Bibir Yoongi dan Jimin menyatu, sialnya ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka karena Jimin telah menusuk Yoongi dan dengan reflek Yoongi menembak dada Jimin. Mereka berdiri, terpaku. Tak ada pergerakan didalam ciuman itu. Hanya sekedar menempel walaupun bibir Jimin yang meraup bibir Yoongi.

5 detik kemudian, darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka masing masing, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dan salah satu dari mereka terjatuh tak berdaya.

Jimin mati.

Setidaknya Jimin telah mengatakan i love you yang terakhir kalinya untuk Yoongi. Yoongi pun memejamkan matanya dan terjatuh telentang membuat pisau daging yang menancap diperut Yoongi menembus punggungnya.

Yoongi pun mati.

 **#FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Selesai bercerita, Yoongi menambahi "Jika kau merasa seseorang mencintaimu, jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaannya, apalagi sampai menyakitinya. Air dibalas air, api dibalas api. Kau menyakitinya? Kau akan merasakan yang lebih sakit dari perbuatanmu padanya. Jika kau tak menyukainya, apa salahnya untuk jujur padanya? Daripada harus mempermainkan hatinya. Tak seorangpun yang mau dipermainkan" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Yoongi menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sama sepertiku. Sahabatku mengambil pacarku, jadi aku ambil kepalanya"

Hoseok masih terus menulis apa yang Ia dengan dari narasumbernya didepannya. Kemudian Ia merasakan ada sedikit keganjilan pada ceritanya. "Mm Yoongi-ssi, aku meragukan kebenaran dari ceritamu. Pasalnya, kau kan tertusuk pisau daging hingga menembus punggungmu, bagaimana kau masih bisa tetap hi-" Hoseok tercengang melihat kursi kosong didepannya "dup?" Hoseok melanjutkan kata katanya dengan nada pelan, secepat mungkin Hoseok keluar dari ruang itu.

Saat didepan ruang yang Hoseok tempati tadi, dua orang polisi terkejut melihat Hoseok. "hei bagaimana kau bisa ada disini tanpa ijin, nak?" Tanya salah seorangnya. Hoseok mengangkat bahunya "Bukankah tadi sudah kutanyakan kepada kau! Aku yakin tadi aku bertemu denganmu. Aku lalu tanya padamu untuk meminta ijin mewawancarai Min Yoongi dari sel 13" Hoseok sedikit membentak polisi berbadan lebih tinggi dari satunya, namun mereka sama-sama memasang wajah bingung. "Sedari pagi kami selalu bersama dan kami tidak melihatmu sama sekali"

"Dan tunggu, apa tadi? Min Yoongi? Sel 13?"

.

.

.

Hoseok dan kedua polisi itu kini berada didepan sel 13, salah seorang polisi itu membuka sel Yoongi dan memberitahukan kepada Hoseok, "Maksudmu dia?"

Hoseok terkejut melihat mayat yang telah terurai oleh bakteri didalam sel 13, baunya sangat menyengat dan bentuknya sudah tak seperti manusia lagi. Melainkat mayat yang hancur.

"Sebenarnya Ia sudah mati ketika masuk kemari, harusnya kami kubur karena kebetulan kepala polisi disini memiliki keponakan yang telah dibunuh olehnya, jadi Ia tidak terima dan memasukan Yoongi kedalam sini dan membiarkannya membusuk disini" jelas salah satu polisi tadi. Jantung Hoseok berpacu cepat, "T-tapi bagaimana bisa?!" Hoseok dengan jengkel mengeluarkan kertas berisikan hasil wawancara dengan Yoongi. "Lihat! Kalian lihat?! Aku baru saja mewawancarainya!"

Polisi itu menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan maklum, "Pernah dengar cerita bahwa penjara ini sedikit angker? Tepatnya didekat lorong menuju sel 13 dan ruang wawancara yang kau gunakan tadi"

Hoseok kemudian terdiam. Bisa bisanya Ia tidak mengingat bahwa penjara tengah kota di Seoul merupakan penjara yang angker, semua orang Seoul tau cerita mengenai keangkerannya. Hoseok pun tau, tapi Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa selain nilainya, Min Yoongi sel 13, ibunya dan Mr. Kim tentunya ketika masuk kedalam penjara ini.

.

* * *

.

7PM KST.

Hoseok berjalan keluar dari gerbang penjara sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman soda. Ia dengan cepat melupakan kejadian aneh saat mewawancarai mahluk bernama Yoongi. Saat Ia hendak meninggalkan penjara dan berjalan pulang, "Hyungie!"

Hoseok menoleh keasal suara tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Taehyung. Taehyung pun berlari mendekati Hoseok, kemudian menyodorkan bekal yang ada ditangannya "ini untuk hyung. Maaf sudah dingin, tadi aku harusnya memberikannya ketika kau ke perpustakaan, tapi kutunggu 4 jam kau tidak datang, jadi aku tanya Mr. Kim, ternyata kau disini"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan datar dan heran tanpa memberikan komentar, kemudian Taehyung mengerti maksud tatapan itu "Ah iya maaf. 5 meter ya, iya maafkan aku" Taehyung pun berjalan kebelakang Hoseok menjauhinya 5 meter. Hoseok melihat Taehyung dan mengingat perkataan Yoongi tadi, Ia pun berlari mendekati Taehyung dan menariknya kesebuah pelukan hangat.

Taehyung terkejut dengan perlakuan aneh Hoseok, belum pernah Ia mengalami skinship dengan Hoseok. Bergandengan saja belum pernah. "H-hyung" Taehyung mencoba memanggil Hoseok saat tangan Hoseok mengusap surai coklat rambut Taehyung. "Maafkan aku Kim Taehyung" . Taehyung terkejut dengan perkataan Hoseok, "M-maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku menyayangimu Taehyung, kau bukan mesin pembuat pr ataupun mesin pencetak jawaban, aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan tolong lupakan soal jarak" Hoseok menghela nafas lalu menampakan smirk kecil "Tsk lelaki mana yang tega menciptakan jarak dengan orang yang dicintainya"

 _Blush~_

Pipi Taehyung memanas mendengar pengakuan Hoseok, apakah doanya terkabul? Ataukah Hoseok sedang mabuk? Tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Hoseok memandang wajah Taehyung dalam, jantung Hoseok berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, tolong jangan sampai jantung ini pindah tempat. Taehyung terus berpikir sebentar lagi jantungnya akan pindah lokasi, bagaimana tidak? Hoseok tak pernah memeperlakukan Taehyung sebaik ini. Apalagi mengatakan aku menyayangimu.

Hoseok mengusap pipi Taehyung yang menghangat akibat malu dan tidak percaya perkataan Hoseok tadi, "Mulai saat ini, jika kau ingin memelukku, mengunjungi kelasku, bahkan menciumku didepan semua orang, lakukanlah. Jika aku marah, tamparlah aku. Aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu" ujar Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Taehyung pun tersenyum lalu sedikit meragu, "Tapi.. Apakah kau tidak malu?"

"Ngg.. tidak. Kemarilah" Hoseok menarik dagu Taehyung dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di kening Taehyung, kedua pipi Taehyung, hidung Taehyung dan yang terakhir di bibir Taehyung. "Ayo ke sauna, aku kedinginan. Dan aku akan memakan bekalmu disana" ajak Hoseok sambil mengeratkan rangkulan dibahu Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum riang, "Tapi apakah tak apa jika bekalku dingin?" Hoseok mengangguk, "Ini semua salah ku telah membuat bekalmu dingin"

Saat mulai meninggalkan penjara, Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan jackpot! Ia menemukan sosok Yoongi samar-samar dengan baju tahanan disebrang jalan, tentu Hoseok terkejut, ingin sekali Ia menggandeng Taehyung lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, namun apa yang Hoseok lakukan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Ia pikirkan. Hoseok malah tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi pun membalas senyum Hoseok dengan senyuman kecil. Kemudian perlahan bayangan Yoongi semakin samar dan akhirnya menghilang.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

Ready for sekuel? Reviews!


	3. Sequel

Astaga telat bat bikin sequelnya ;; maafin gue ya abis baru sempet nulis hari ini, kemaren kemaren sibuk mulu wkwk. Sesuai janji gue, gue bikin sequel buat ini epep. Rada aneh sih tapi sudahlah, oya makasih buat reviewnya duh bahagianya/?

Sebelomnya, gue baca salah satu review kenapa Namjoon bisa kenal Yoongi padahal Yoongi uda mati, ada kok di sequel wkwk itu sengaja gue bikin pada penasaran aja/?

Happy reading~!

* * *

 _Seorang Jung Hoseok yang memiliki predikat 'playboy' disekolahnya kini telah mengakui Kim Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah wawancara kecil dengan 'mayat hidup'. Namun Taehyung masih menganggap bahwa kekasihnya sedang mabuk atau kerasukan, karena tak biasanya Hoseok berlaku baik padanya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Taehyung bersiap menuju sekolahnya, Ia sedang sarapan dengan terburu-buru pagi ini, pasalnya Ia sudah hampir terlambat menuju sekolah. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti tersenyum, karena ada satu hal sepele yang membuatnya melupakan rasa badmoodnya saat hampir terlambat.

Pagi ini, Taehyung mendapat pesan dari Hoseok. Inilah yang membuat remaja dengan kacamata super besarnya itu bahagia.

 _To : Taehyungie_

 _Selamat pagi sayang, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lesu saat disekolah. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bekalmu kemarin sangat enak. Apakah kau sendiri yang memasaknya? Aku sangat menyukainya,, kau bisa membawakanku bekal setiap hari jika kau mau. Aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati, dan jangan terlambat. Aku menyayangimu._

 _Sender : Hosiki-hyung._

Siapa yang tidak merona mendapat pesan seperti ini dari pria yang sangat dicintainya? Taehyung bahkan yakin Ia tak dapat senyum lebih lebar lagi. Menyadari keanehan anaknya, Ibu Taehyung pun khawatir, "Taehyung-ah, kau tampak sangat bahagia? Padahal kemarin kau bahkan malas untuk datang ke sekolah, dan saat keluar pintu rumah kau malah menangis" ujar Ibunya sambil mengamati wajah anaknya yang sangat merah.

Namun Taehyung hanya menampakan cengirannya pada ibunya dan berlari keluar rumah dengan semangat, Ibu Taehyung terdiam ditempatnya dan terus mengamati langkah anaknya yang semakin menjauh. "Terkadang Ibu khawatir padamu, nak" gumam Ibu Taehyung pelan.

.

* * *

.

Di ruang BK, Hoseok menghadap Namjoon untuk mengumpulkan hasil wawancaranya, namun wajah Hoseok bukannya lega karena sudah mengerjakan tugasnya, wajahnya tampak seperti orang dengan keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat. Ya, mata Hoseok tak henti-hentinya menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam.

 _Brak!_

Hoseok menggebrak meja kerja milik Namjoon didepannya dengan kuat sehingga ada sedikit keretakan di alas kacanya. "Wow, tugasmu ternyata sudah selesai" ucap Namjoon / Mr. Kim dengan santai, Namjoon kemudian bersandar di kursinya dan mengamati makalah milik Hoseok. "Benahi perilakumu itu, sangat tidak sopan" lanjut Namjoon tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau sekarang, apa jabatanmu dan apa maumu! Aku hanya ingin tau siapa sebenarnya Min Yoongi itu! Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya?!" Tanya Hoseok dengan kesal.

"Dia temanku semasa SMP. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah meremehkan. Hoseok menghela nafas kasar, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku mewawancarai mayat hidup?!"

"Oh? Jadi kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?" Namjoon memastikan, Hoseok mengangguk pelan sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan guru bahasa Inggrisnya sekarang, apakah Namjoon berusaha mempermainkan Hoseok? Hoseok paling tidak suka dikerjai, dipermainkan dan dibohongi seperti saat ini.

"Ini sangat menyeramkan" ucap Hoseok sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Ia duduk dikursi depan Namjoon dan memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa? Apakah kau hampir dibunuh olehnya? Ataukah Ia terus menghantuimu?" Pertanyaan Namjoon dijawab sebuah gelengan oleh Hoseok.

"Bagus. Kalau Ia sampai menggentayangimu setiap saat, artinya kau berbohong. Arwahnya tak dapat lepas dari sekitar penjara" ucap Namjoon sambil menandatangani makalah Hoseok.

"Aku dan Yoongi teman semasa SMP. Dulu, aku sangat mengagumi sosok Yoongi. Sialnya, ia malah tertarik dengan adik kelas bernama Jimin. Aku memilih mundur dan tidak ingin memaksakan perasaan Yoongi. Namun aku terkejut setengah mati saat SMA, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Yoongi, Jimin dan entah aku lupa siapa namanya mati dengan tragis dirumah Jimin. Aku sangat sedih karena sampai terakhir kali Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, aku masih menyayanginya. Aku-"

"Oh God, apakah ini salah satu drama kesukaanku?" Hoseok menyela cerita Namjoon dengan kekehan tak percaya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi" Hoseok beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang BK.

"Saat istirahat kemarilah aku akan menceritakannya lengkap" Namjoon mencoba menawari Hoseok, namun Hoseok menampakan seringaiannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik, lagipula aku memiliki kencan dengan Taehyung nanti"

Namjoon membelalakan matanya, "Jangan pernah menyuruhnya untuk-"

"Oh ayolah yang benar saja, aku tidak akan memperbudaknya lagi. Seseorang yang kau cintai mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan orang yg mencintaiku" Hoseok kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu BK dengan kasar.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat murid kurangajarnya ini. "Yoongi mengatakan itu padanya?"

.

* * *

.

Saat istirahat, Taehyung mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal didalam tasnya kemudian mengendusnya untuk memastikan bahwa bekalnya masih layak dimakan. "Hm, masih hangat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tak lama Jin datang dan duduk disebelah Taehyung. "Kenapa kau tampak sangat bahagia?" Tanya Jin, namun Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Aku jatuh cinta" ucap Taehyung membuat Jin salah tingkah.

"Eum, dengan siapa? Apakah kau sudah tidak dengan si-" belum selesai mengatakannya, sebuah keramaian dari luar kelas Taehyung menyita perhatian mereka berdua.

"Hoseokie, pulang sekolah nanti mau bermain di pub bersamaku?" Seorang gadis kelas 3 memeluk Hoseok dengan manja dan meraba dada Hoseok membuat Taehyung geli melihatnya. Namun Ia tetap tenang berada dibangkunya, melihat reaksi Taehyung, Hoseok mendorong gadis itu dan menjaga jarak dengannya. "M-maaf noona, aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku"

"Huh? Siapa pacarmu? Si culun itu?" gadis itu menatap Taehyung yang ada didalam kelas dengan pandangan kesal. Hoseok mengangguk bangga, "memang siapa lagi? Lagipula berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku. Itu menggelikan"

Mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Taehyung menunduk, tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Hoseok pun meninggalkan gadis itu dan masuk kedalam kelas Taehyung.

Melihat Jin, Hoseok memasang wajah tak suka. "Hey, sunbae. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah menantang. Jin memasang wajah tak percaya, "Kau? Mengakui Taehyung? Sebagai pacar?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Tentu. Berhenti mendekatinya. Dia milikku" Hoseok pun menarik tangan Taehyung kasar untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas Taehyung, namun tangan Taehyung satunya ditahan oleh Jin. Hoseok pun menoleh kebelakang, "Hey! Lepaskan tangannya!" perintah Hoseok.

"Tumben sekali kau mengakuinya? Seberapa banyak tugas yang belum kau kerjakan? Biar aku yang kerjakan dan berhenti memperalat Taehyung lagi!" ucap Jin murka. Hoseok melepas genggamannya dan mendekati Jin,

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat buruk dimatamu? Atau kau hanya terbutakan karena kau menyukai Taehyung hingga semua orang yang Taehyung suka terlihat buruk dimatamu?" tanya Hoseok menantang, Hoseok tak pernah bertingkah seperti pengecut. Ia benar-benar tak mempedulikan umur, jabatan, atau apapun jika sudah membenci orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kelas Taehyung menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Hoseok dan Jin yang siap untuk memukul satu sama lain, sedangkan Taehyung? Hanya berdiri mematung diantara mereka berdua dengan wajah panik. "Eung, Hoseok-hyung? Ini sudah hampir masuk. Apakah kita tidak jadi makan bersama?" Tanya Taehyung ragu sambil menarik lengan seragam Hoseok, Hoseok pun tersadar dan mengabaikan Jin. "Berhentilah mendekati pacarku! Aku menyayanginya!" Hoseok pun menarik tangan Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

Di taman belakang, Hoseok dan Taehyung duduk disebuah kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Keadaan taman belakang sekolah cukup tenang dan rindang sehingga suasananya cocok untuk berdua seperti ini. Murid-murid yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok tak percaya, bagaimana Hoseok dapat bertingkah manja saat sedang dengan Taehyung? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, bagaimana Hoseok bisa dengan Taehyung? Bukankah biasanya Hoseok malu mengakui bahwa Taehyung adalah pacarnya?

"Jaa~ ini sushi yang kubuatkan untukmu!" seru Taehyung sambil membuka bekalnya. Hoseok tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung mematung sejenak. "Terimakasih sayang" ucap Hoseok sambil mencoba bekal Taehyung.

Dengan santai Hoseok dan Taehyung mengabaikan pandangan semua murid. Mereka tampak biasa saja seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Makan bersama, saling suap menyuap, bahkan bercanda. Hoseok sangat senang sekaligus menyesal. Senang karena ternyata Taehyung cocok mengobrol dengannya, menyesal karena kenapa tidak dari dulu Hoseok memperlakukan Taehyung seperti ini? Sedangkan Taehyung sangat lega karena apapun yang dikatakan Hoseok selalu nyambung dengan Taehyung sehingga tak ada kecanggungan.

 _Kringg!_

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid yang ada ditaman belakang berbondong-bondong meninggalkan taman belakang untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing, Taehyung pun ingin mengikuti murid yang lainnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok. "kau murid yang rajin. Sekali-sekali berbuat nakal sepertiku agar masa mudamu berwarna"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung, "Ngg.. Maksudnya hyung?"

"Kau pasti belum pernah membolos kelas. Akan kujadikan ini sebagai aksi membolosmu untuk pertama kalinya" ucap Hoseok sambil terkekeh. Taehyung pun mendehem "Hm, sepertinya menyenangkan kkk~"

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah bekalku enak?" tanya Taehyung memastikan, Hoseok mengangguk semangat sambil menampakkan eyesmilenya "Tentu saja!"

Beberapa saat suasana hening, sebelum Taehyung teringat sesuatu. "Ah, hyung! Sebentar lagi monthsary kita yang ke-10!" ucap Taehyung antusias, Hoseok tersenyum bingung, Ia bahkan tak tau kapan mereka berdua anniv. "T-tanggal berapa?" tanya Hoseok pelan, Taehyung menghela nafas sambil menatap Hoseok datar. "Tanggal 30. Wajar saja kau tak ingat, kau saja dulu menembakku karena tugasmu sangat menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan dalam kurun waktu semalam" ucap Taehyung menyindir, membuat Hoseok seketika merasa bersalah.

"Mm.. Soal itu, aku minta maaf" ucap Hoseok sambil menunduk, Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Hoseok, "Tak apa, perasaanku tak berubah kok walaupun kau sering memperlakukanku sangat menyedihkan" ujar Taehyung.

"Justru itu yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku sering menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugasku, bahkan aku sering memaksamu memahami materiku. Aku tak pernah mengakuimu sebagai kekasih, aku tak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Aku menyesal"

Mendengar pengakuan Hoseok, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu lalu mencium bibir Hoseok sekilas. Hoseok terkejut akan perlakuan Taehyung, Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau tau hyung? Aku senang kau berubah. Aku menyadari, tidak semua perubahan dalam hal percintaan itu buruk. Jadi berhentilah merasa kasihan terhadapku, ya?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Hoseok gemas padanya. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Taehyung.

"Kau.. mau apa untuk hadiah monthsary?" Tanya Hoseok pelan, Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak "umm.. Aku tidak ingin barang. Tapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan.. Mau kah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan seharian? Itupun jika.. kau tidak malu, hehe" Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan, lagipula kau bukanlah suatu aib yang harus ditutupi. Kau itu anugerah. Hanya saja tergantung cara orang itu memandangnya, dulu aku memandangmu sebagai aib yang memalukan. Namun, aku menyadari bahwa kau itu adalah anugerah. Kau pintar, kau sabar, kau mencintaiku bagaimanapun aku memperlakukanmu. Apakah orang sepertimu masih pantas disebut aib?" jelas Hoseok panjang lebar, jujur saja pipi Taehyung semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Ia pun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum, apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Ngg.. Terimakasih" jawab Taehyung singkat sambil mencubit pipinya pelan. Namun Hoseok dengan santai mencubit keras pipi Taehyung membuat pemiliknya memekik kesakitan. "Akk!" Taehyung meringis lalu menutupi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku tak akan pernah berubah?" Tanya Hoseok sedikit kesal karena Taehyung masih kurang mempercayainya.

"T-tidak, aku percaya kau berubah hehe. Umm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Taehyung balik. Hoseok menghela nafasnya, "Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, jangan pernah mempermainkan atau menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayangiku, jika tak suka katakan tak suka jika suka katakan sebenarnya. Dan aku lebih memilih berubah seperti ini"

Taehyung meneguk salivanya dan menatap Hoseok ragu, "Jadi.. kau menyukaiku?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja, sayang"

 _Chu~_

Kali ini Taehyung yang menarik wajah Hoseok kedalam sebuah ciuman kecil, kali ini bukan hanya sekedar bersentuhan. Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kerah Hoseok menikmati bibir Hoseok. Merasa tak ada pergerakan, Hoseok memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir plump milik kekasihnya itu, sesekali Ia menggigitnya pelan membuat Taehyung mengerang disela-sela ciuman.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Taehyung memukul pelan dada Hoseok membuat Hoseok dengan tak rela melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, "Aku menyayangimu hyung"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap surai rambut Taehyung, "aku juga menyayangimu"

Sedangkan dikejauhan, Namjoon atau lebih sering dipanggil Mr. Kim tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka berdua, Namjoon kembali bernafas lega, "Kurasa murid kurangajar itu berkata jujur padaku"

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

.

.

Selesai waahhhh

Gada sekuel sekuelan abis ini, karena ini uda end beneran. Okesip reviewnya mana

Sorry kependekan -_- ini bikinnya keburu-buru bhak :v


End file.
